


Tell Me That You Won't Leave Me

by sophiakrc



Category: Pretty Little Liars, pike - Fandom
Genre: Emison - Freeform, F/F, Other, PLL, Pike - Freeform, Pike Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, emison fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiakrc/pseuds/sophiakrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike (Paige/Her bike) fanfic. This is mostly just a joke bc I thought this would be funny af but idk. I'm an emison shipper but I don't hate on Lindsey Shaw or paily this is just a work for them pike shippers. Enjoy. (DRABBLE BUT MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT INTO AN ACC FIC OR LONGER ONE-SHOT IF PPL ACC READ lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That You Won't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pike Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pike+Shippers).



> DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT HATING TOWARDS PAILY OR WHOEVER YOU SHIP PAIGE OR HER BIKE WITH. This fic is just for fun because I have no life. (This is lowkey an AU just bc Paige isn't as obsessed w/ Emily or as in love (whatever you call it).) ALSO, this is a really weird fanfic like its kinda disgusting bc I implied Paige doing things with her bike so :)). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

(Paige’s POV)

It was obvious from the start that no one could understand me except for her. I tried to move on, knowing it just wouldn’t work between us. But even after all these years, these 5 long excruciating years, I fall deeper in love with her every day.

Emily was a nice distraction. I fooled myself into thinking that it could’ve worked between us, but now I know that I was lying. All those meaningless declarations of love were lies on both our parts, although probably more of a lie to her than to me. For me those words meant something at one point, maybe it still does, but Emily, on the other hand, loves Alison. She possibly once loved me back, but when Alison came back I knew I didn’t stand a chance. Emily never once gave me a look as loving as she did to Alison. I should’ve known from there to give up. But here I am now, 5 years later, just now realizing what a foolish person I once was. Perhaps I do still love Emily, perhaps a part of me always will, but she can’t understand me like my bike can. My bike, the one who stuck with me through it all. The one who I came home to and took comfort in during the hardest times. She’s insanely beautiful, and I couldn’t imagine myself with another bike. Its sleekness and hard, leather seats provide me with pleasure when I’m riding it throughout the night. I’ve had my fair share of hookups with other girls, but Bike easily beats them for the best.

It’s at night when I truly take pleasure with Bike. Sneaking into my bedroom can be hard, especially with Bike’s size, which I admire and not one-bit hate. Our favourite go-to spot is an alleyway by this French bakery. This was where we discovered each other, mapped each one another's bodies, experimented and learned with each other. The new leather seat and handlebars were changes I made to maximize our experience. We truly trust each other with our bodies. It was during Emily and I’s breakup that I admitted to myself how in-love I am with Bike. The pleasure and love Bike provides me is more than what I want. And since Emily does not provide me with enough, perhaps Bike is what I need.

But am I what Bike needs?

I need to be Bike’s oxygen. Her one thing that she needs in life. Because she is mine. And I wouldn’t want it any other way

 

 

 

 

 

 

THIS IS A JOKING FIC DON'T TAKE THIS TO BE SERIOUS I RESPECT THE PAILY SHIPPERS BUT I SHIP PIKE SO. Like if you want me to write more :)


End file.
